Richie Lies!
by jane-1-doe
Summary: CAROL DANVER AND REID GARWIN? PICTURES NOW UP ON ALL OF THE EXTRA CHARACTERS! WILL MARIE GET AWAY WITH WHAT SHE HAS PLANNED?
1. coming home

This is my second 'The Covenant' story. So I like most girls, love the movie... love the hot guys... so yay I love Reid!

Using the characters from the covenant with my own character…

It is an actual story that I wrote myself for my writers craft class in school this past year!

Covenant

Title: Riche Lies

Author: jane-1-doe

Rating: T (language, violence, sexual content... underage drinking... yadda yah)

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters from The Covenant or any of the actors. I do however own the plot and any OC's that you're not familiar with.

Characters: Sons of Ipswich, Kate Tunney, Sarah Wenham, Carol Danvers, Marie Danvers

Summary: Carol Danvers has been called back home by none other then her untrusting mother Marie. She does not wish to return to the jail she once called a home, but her father's sick and she must go back before it gets any worse.

I've never been fond of those hot summer days when the heat makes my face feel like it was burning and the clothes on my body stuck to my skin and made them all soaked and sticky. That was a day like today and to make matters worse the air conditioner in my car broke last week and I still have to get that fixed.

I haven't been home in five years. I was shipped off to a boarding school when I was fifteen, but I've always believed that it was meant to happen. I always knew I was going to be out and about on my own, sure I didn't think I would be fifteen, but an earlier start the better. I always wanted to be living on my own, fending for myself, making my own rules. I lived better without my mother breathing down my neck every time I moved. She never really cared about me, always waited for that one moment that I would mess up so that she could yell or punish me. Everything was always about my brother Caleb, I mean I love him of course he is my one and only brother, but she has him under this spell that makes me sick. What ever she says he does, it kind of reminds me of a parrot.

My dad on the other hand he is awesome! I am and always will be his little princess. He is the only reason I would step foot back into that house. I received a phone call earlier in the week stating that he had become ill. It wasn't at the best of times since I had just begun my summer internship at this amazing catering business, but she understood. Family always comes first. So I jumped into Lucy, my big red truck and got ready for a long ride home. Which is where I am right now, sitting in my truck with the window rolled down and about an hour in traffic. What I would do for a citrus smoothie right now! Cars started moving along a bit faster.

"Finally!"

Did I tell you that I hated the heat especially when I am in the car with no a/c. Off the highway and on my way down town where the rich live and the poor…don't. I guess I could say I come from a long line of wealthy people. Kind of like that movie The in Crowd, with the bitches, the boarding schools, the whores, the cults stuff like that. Truthfully speaking everybody on that street may be able to keep that whole "I'm a perfect stepford wife, my children are complete angels and God no my husband is not sleeping with my neighbour… Bob" It is a bunch of bull shit if you ask me. Each family is just as screwed up as the next, even mine, no matter how much we try to act sane.

It is a known fact that my neighbourhood is considered dangerous especially when I have to drive through an iron gate to get into the subdivision and catch people staring through their windows. Each house has its own three or more cars. Gigantic houses painted every colour imaginable, no one could ever miss my house it's the gigantic white one in the middle of the circle. My mother wanted the house white because as she put it was a sign of purity and truth, that's a joke! My house was never pure and neither was the pool boy. It seems as if my mother still had time to pay him with everything going on right now. His truck was in the drive way along with my father's devil car. No one else was home though so that left me all to myself since father was resting at a peaceful rich hospital having every nurse to his beck and call.

I parked Lucy in the drive way and turned off her engine. It seemed as if nothing had changed. My mother still had the same garden she had five years back, same living organisms growing in the same arithmetical positions. I took my bags out of the back and started towards the two giant doors that would keep me prisoner until my father got better. I stood at the doors for a minute trying to find the courage to walk on in. I took a deep breathe and opened up the two big white doors. I swear the whole exterior was white! I took a step inside when an older looking Spanish lady ran up to me and began to take my bags. I was a bit sceptical of the little lady she seemed to like her job a little too much. My mother had this thing with hiring these ladies who couldn't speak English. She wanted to be able to yell at them and they weren't able to yell back because they could never understand a word she was saying. They'd say ok mame, and be off to clean another part of the house they thought my mother was complaining about. Then around six months in, she would be fired and a new non-speaking English house cleaner would be hired.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Rosita."

"You speak English?"

"Yes I speak English; I am here to take care of the house."

She had this deep accent that made a person assume she wasn't from around here, but she spoke pretty good English.

"Miss. Wilson?"

"Carol, please call me Carol."

"Carol… don't tell your mother."

She winked at me; oh my God my mother doesn't know the nanny speaks English! All I did was nod my head speechless and started up the stairs to find my room out of the ten different ones that were located up on the third floor.

After a good five minutes of searching each room I realized that each of my brother's three friends had their own personalized room in my house. I guess my mother needed a new hobby since her tea parties had been shot to the ground by another lady down the street. Apparently Mrs. Cooksville had better tarts then my mother's biscuits.

My room was the exact same as I had left it five years ago when I was fifteen. Pink walls, fairy decorations, I was a girlie girl in my room and a tomboy with my brother and his friends. They would always laugh at me, but at least they hung out with me and made me part of the group. I always looked up to my brother, looking back at the picture of us on my desk. It was two summers before I had left, he was giving me a piggy back ride and we were both smiling and laughing. Just having fun like all siblings do. Anyone could tell we were related; we both had the same black curly hair and vibrant leaf green eyes. My hair was longer at the time, but ever since my mother had said she liked it long I cut it off. I was left with short curly black hair no longer then the bottom of my chin.

"BANG!"

Some one was home. My heart began to beat non stop, my breathing picked up and my pulse was speeding like it was in a race. The room began to close in on me and I was getting dizzy. I didn't know what was happening around me or to me.

"Carol?"

I fell and everything turned black.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	2. family?

"Carol

"Carol? ... Carol?"

I opened my eyes and everything was blue. What had happened to the pink?

"Carol, do you know where you are?"

"This isn't my room."

He laughs at me. I try to get up, but my head still feels like a pound of bricks. I fell straight back down onto the unknown bed.

"Well it's good to have you back sis."

My head snapped into the voices direction.

"Caleb?"

"Carol?"

I jumped off the bed headache gone and fell into my big brothers arms. He fell back and we ended up on the floor laughing and wrestling like we used to.

"Carol! Caleb! Stop this nonsense at once! Carol please get up. You're a lady not an animal."

"Hello mother, it is wonderful to see you again."

I said with all the sarcasm I could muster.

"Hello Carol, now get up and get ready you two we have company coming."

"Company? I just got back mom!"

"The exact reason for everyone to come by."

"Everyone? … Mom!"

"Hush, hush, now put on something nice and go down stairs."

I looked over at Caleb, he stood there smiling back at me and began to laugh as mother left the room. I hit him in the arm.

"What?"

"Suck it up, go to dinner and we'll go to Jake's later."

I smiled and pushed him out of my room so I could get changed. So my mother had invited everyone that would mean Caleb's three best friends and their families. This is going to be great, now if only I could find my father before dinner.

"Carol please come downstairs."

"Coming."

I looked at myself one last time in the mirror; natural make-up, blue low cut halter with no back and my black skinny jeans. I put on my boots and chose my strappy heels and walked out of my room not quite ready to face what was waiting for me downstairs.

"Oh look at you! How much you have grown."

"Hello Mrs. Garwin how are you?"

"Wonderful, just wonderful and this is Marcie my little one."

"Hi Marcie."

I bent down to the level of the little girl

"Hi! I'm eight and you're pretty!"

"Why thank you Marcie. You're pretty too."

Caleb walked over to me and gave my shoulders a squeeze. I stood up heading to greet everyone else. Only two more hours and I'm off to Jakes.

Everyone was looking at me with these eyes like they were peering through my soul, what the hell was wrong with everyone. I walked over to my mother.

"Where's dad?"

"Enough dear, now who's ready for dinner, shall we?"

She brushed me off that complete slut just brushed me of, what the hell is going on around here? I walked into the guest dinning hall and sat beside Caleb. Cook had made this fancy low fat meal that my mother had made him look for. Can anyone say burger and fries later?

"So… Carol how does it feel being back?"

That was Tyler he was always a cutie; lean torso, light brown hair and blue eyes. He had the characteristics of the smart never do wrong kind of guy.

"A little awkward actually, I guess it's just because I haven't been home in five long years!"

I emphasised the last bit a bit louder, maybe my mother would hear me.

"Well either way it's great to have you back."

That one was Pogue he has a muscle toned motorist's body. Totally hot, he had that straight kind of long dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was the cool guy who didn't like fights, but he was extremely jealous whenever it came to his girlfriend Julie.

"Awww thanks guys that means a lot."

Both Tyler and Pogue were two guys that I could always count on to pick me back up or make me feel that much better.

"So what happened to Reid?"

"Oh that son of mine, you know he is always at Jakes causing some kind of commotion; pool here, money there it never seems to end."

"Not to mention the fights he always gets into."

"That doesn't sound like the Reid I know."

I looked over at Caleb who looked as if he was completely upset and disgusted with Reid's behaviour. I just didn't understand it; everything today seemed to be totally out of wack.

"Well that was a lovely dinner and all, but the four of us must be off!"

"Dinner was lovely Mrs. Danvers."

"Thank you Tyler."

"Suck up."

I whispered into Tyler's ear as we walked down the hall to the front door.

CAN EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN A WHOLE LOT PLEASE!!


	3. Jake's!

"Suck up

"Suck up."

I whispered into Tyler's ear as we walked down the hall to the front door.

"Freedom! Now who's up for burgers?"

"Same Carol, have you changed at all?"

"I am an amazing intern at an amazing catering business that I will one day own as my own! Plus I grew breasts!"

Tyler and Pogue laughed while Caleb choked on the large intake of breathe he had just taken. His face was priceless.

"That was a joke right? About the boob thing?" Pogue asked

"Can we please refrain from talking about my little sister's chest area please?"

"Relax guys let's just get going to Jakes/"

I hoped into Lucy and started her up.

The last time I was in town no one knew about it. I lied about not being back for five years; I was actually here three years ago when I was seventeen. I was here to only see my father, but Reid spotted me, I begged him not to tell anyone I was there. We went to a little bakery to catch up on the last two years. Back then I had my long hair and was a little chunky, come on I was going through high school and puberty! Reid was not the guy whom the others had explained, he was sweet and charming, not a skirt chasing cad. Sure he had an ego, but what twenty something year old didn't. What had happened in these past three years? I always did have a crush on the guy, blonde hair, and brown eyes, lean and toned body. I always had a fun time with him, all the crazy stunts we used to pull on the guys. I had never been to Jakes, Caleb had always promised me that when I was old enough he'd take me. I turned off Lucy's engine and walked over to Tyler and Caleb. I guess Pogue had already gone inside.

"Caleb!"

A short blonde apparently the name of Sarah ran towards my brother and jumped him from the front wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing him all over. It kind of reminded me of a dog when its owner comes home and he runs towards them and licks them all over the face.

"Sarah I would like you to meet my sister Carol. Carol, Sarah my girlfriend."

"So you're the infamous Carol I keep hearing about?"

I looked over at Caleb and smiled

"Caleb talks about me?"

"A bit, but Reid doesn't shut up when you come into conversation. It's funny really for a minute or two it actually seems like he's not chasing everything with long legs and a whole."

All I could do was smile at her comment. I grabbed Tyler's arm and dragged him inside to where the party was. It smelled like smoke, greasy food and alcohol every good combination with pool tables and getonni over on the other side of the bar. It was awesome!

"Where's Reid?"

"Where else? He's over at the pool tables winning money from someone else's pockets."

I turned my head in the direction my brother had pointed to.

"I will be right back."

Who ever heard me nodded their heads and went back to doing whatever it was they do at Jakes. I walked over to Reid. Did he get hotter or is it just me? I had this sudden burst of courage and walked up behind him. I put my hands over his eyes;

"Hey hot stuff."

He stood motionless as if he'd heard a ghost; he dropped his stick while gradually turning to face me.

"Carol?"

I winked back at him, a huge grin plastered on my face as if I had just won a prize at the fair. He picked me up and spun me around. I began to laugh, I was given a tight squeeze and was finally let go from his grasp.

"So, what's this I hear of a skirt chasing cad whom has a very similar name to you? Where's my Reid?"

"Your Reid, has shipped off to another country, I've changed Carol no more mister nice guy."

"I don't believe it. I know he's there somewhere."

No reply just a chuckle, basically telling me I could believe what ever I wanted.

"Garwin! You gonna play or what?"

"I'm coming. Abbot why don't you just give me your money now spare us 'cause we all know I am going to win."

Everybody laughed except for Abbot.

"You know if your ego gets bigger then your brain you're only going to lose."

"Keep talking and we'll see who's left with a brain at all!"

Reid turned towards me; he grasped my hips and raised me off the floor placing me on the pool table opposite from theirs.

"Stay here it'll only take about a minute."

I smiled and watched him walk away.

"Let's go already!"

"I was thinking" said Abbot "what if we make a bet. I win I get your girl,"

Reid began to seethe I saw the blood rush to his face and the fire blazing out through his ears. If anyone knew Reid they would know that you did not want to mess with his friends. I jumped off the pool table and stepped in front of him.

"I am no one's girl asshole!"

"Feisty, I like."

He tried grabbing on to my arm, but Reid socked him in the nose.

"Never look at her, get near her and so help me God if you touch her you will be dead Abbot!"

"Reid come on he isn't worth it."

He looked at me and smile. I smiled back while taking his hand and walking back to the table where our friends were sitting.

"Well look who dropped in, how's it going Reid?"

"You know, the usual."

"Hi Reid!"

I looked over at Caleb we had that sibling eye talk telepathy. All he had to do was nod and I understood that this tall, slender blonde was one of Reid's so called bimbos. They were flirting and hanging off of each other like no one else was around. I turned my head not able to look at the two sucking faces anymore and caught Tyler looking at me with those eyes that sunk into my soul. Those eyes that told me, I know how you really feel it's written all over your face. I looked down at the basket of French fries in front of me, Caleb must have ordered them.

"Who's up for some Gettonni?"

Pogue and Caleb walked over towards the Gettonni table with their girlfriends following suite.

"What Ty?"

"What's up with you and Reid?"

"Nothing is going on, like you guys said he's a skirt chasing cad."

I felt so bitter. Tyler was looking up, I turned around and none other then dear Reid was standing there.

"So that's what you think of me? Skirt chasing cad?"

I stood up and walked straight to his face.

"Yes congratulations you proved yourself right. You are an evil, egotistical, asshole who only thinks of his needs in the downstairs department!"

"At least I'm not a prudish bitch!"

"I'd rather be a prude then an STD'd whore, you remember right you should you were just sucking face with one!"

"You don't know a damn thing; you haven't been here in the past three years. You don't know shit!"

He was now standing over me yelling like he would soon try to beat me.

"What's wrong with poor little Reid? Does his mother hit him again? Does his daddy not love him anymore?"

I could see the tear in his eye, but he stood strong and pushed it back. I was about to walk away when…

"Yah well at least I still have a father!"

I froze mid sentence and turned towards him shocked.

REVIEW PLESE REVIEW!! CLIFF HANGER!!


	4. no such thing as family

"Yah well at least I still have a father

"Yah well at least I still have a father!"

I froze mid sentence and turned towards him shocked. Tyler was now holding back Caleb. If looks could kill Reid would have been the first to go. I looked back at Reid; he was smiling and a bit freaked out over what he had just said. I was utterly confused.

"What are you talking about?

No one answered, Reid's smile immediately vanished.

"You didn't tell her?

"Shut up Reid!"

"You are telling me that she doesn't know?"

"I don't know what? Caleb what's going on?"

I walked over to him,

"Caleb look at me! What's he talking about?"

"He's dead Carol."

I turned my head in Reid's direction.

"Excuse me?"

"I said he is dead, he died a month ago?

I walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"You're lying! Caleb tell him he's lying!"

"Carol…"

"No don't Carol me, you're a liar, you're all liars!"

I couldn't hold in the tears any longer. I started to cry, the boys tried to comfort me, but I just pushed them away and ran for the door. Crying was a sign of weakness and Daddy always said princesses were not weak. I ran down the steps of the bar, falling to the ground

"Carol wait, I'm sorry!"

"Get away, you're a liar! I hate you!"

"Please Carol listen to me!"

I was to confused and angry to listen. The tears had stopped; I needed to get out of there.

"No, you're lying!"

I got into Lucy and started her engine. I sped out of the parking lot, not bothering to listen to Reid's pleas to wait. I drove straight home. I needed to get to the bottom of this mess, these lies. My father can not be dead; I don't believe a word any of them are saying! I jumped out of Lucy and ran for the doors.

"Mother! Where are you?"

I was yelling. I really didn't give a shit who heard me.

"Mother!"

"What is it Carol?"

"Tell me Reid was lying! Tell me my father's not dead!"

She began to walk towards me,

"Don't you dare touch me!"

"Carol! Quiet we have guests."

"Fuck guests! I want my father now!"

"Carol, stop it."

She forcibly grabbed my arm and took me into my fathers study. I pulled out of her grasp and rubbed what would be a bruise tomorrow morning.

"I didn't tell you because I knew that you would have never come home. I told you your father was ill because I needed you to come back to sign some papers."

"You selfish bitch! My father dies and you don't have the decency to call your daughter when you know his health was in danger. He was ill and probably asking for me what did you say mom? tell me?"

"That doesn't matter anymore. I may be a bitch Carol, but it got you back here did it not?"

"On false pretences. I thought my father was alive! What are these papers?"

"Your dear old father had decided to leave everything to you and your brother. Now all you have to do is sign right here and everything will be restored to its rightful heir."

I slapped her across the face not caring anymore that she was my mother.

"You bitch! You don't deserve any thing that belonged to my father, you never loved him. You were sleeping with the fucking pool boy!"

She slapped me with so much force that I fell to the floor. I got back up on my feet and looked her directly in the eyes.

"I will never sign these papers. You deserve to rote in hell."

I stormed out of the office and threw open the large white doors of the house. I didn't bother with my truck I just wanted to run. I needed to feel the wind in my face; I needed the adrenaline my body was feeling, as if I was loosing control. I ran as fast as my legs could take me, I never wanted to step foot into that demon house again. I hate that woman I no longer have a father or a mother. I've lived on my own for this long I can continue doing so. I was out of breath; my legs could not go any further.

As I began to slow down I noticed that I was in someone's back yard. It was beautiful; they must have paid their gardener quite well. There was a pool in the center with its very own waterfall. The arrangements of plants and flowers were gorgeous, nothing was arithmetically placed, and everything was all over the place, but had its own home and looked comfortable not so much forced like my old house. I walked over to the oddly shaped pool and sat on its edge. My feet dangled in the water; not to hot not to cold, it felt just right.

I had this need to feel relaxed; I looked over my shoulder to make sure all of the lights in the house were off. It looked as if no one was home. I stood up and stripped into my underwear; I took a step closer to the edge of the pool and dived into it. I stood at the bottom of the pool thinking of my non-existent family. I quickly began to lose the breath that I was holding. I swam to the surface and splashed out of the water, breathing heavily. I rested my arms over the edge of the pool just looking around at the scenery.

I wonder whose house this is. It wasn't like any of the mansions my friends and I owned. It's a cute, semi big house that is sure to be family cozy. Sure it was probably built for six people, but at least it wasn't built for twenty. I started doing laps, different strokes, back in high school; I swam for my school team. I was first in my division four years in a row. The water helped keep me calm. Whenever I swam everything would be forgotten.

"What are you doing in my pool?"

I immediately stopped swimming; I refused to look at the voice behind me due to the fact that we both weren't on the best of speaking terms at the moment.

"You live here?"

"I own here, not get out of my pool."


	5. Reid?

"You live here

"You live here?"

"I own here, not get out of my pool."

I swam to the end, but refused to get out of the pool.

"Well?" Reid asked; impatiently.

"I'm practically naked, don't you have a towel?"

"Fucking girl, you're a pain in my ass!"

While he walked away, cursing to himself I smiled and chuckled a bit knowing that I caused the apples in his cheeks. He came back out with a towel in hand. I smiled.

"Thank you" I said.

"Yah whatever. Just get out of my pool."

I stepped out of the pool as he held out the open towel, turning his head in the other direction. I smiled and the apples were back again. It was a cute look on him. I put the towel around me and looked up at him. I took my hand and turned his face towards mine.

"I'm sorry for earlier, it's just I was angry at you and then you yelled at me and apparently my fathers dead. I don't know what's happening to me everything is so out of control!"

I sat down on one of the pool chairs; he walked over to me and sat down in front of me.

"I'm sorry too; I swear I thought you knew about your dad Carol. Not even Caleb told you I can not believe him. Jack ass!"

"It's not his fault, its Marie's that whore! She has this evil spell on Caleb making him think that she's the innocent one. I can't stand her. Do you know she tried to get me to sign these papers from the lawyers? She wants me to give all of my fathers belongings back to her. She doesn't deserve them!"

I walked over to the table I had placed the papers on earlier. I dropped my face into my hands, not knowing what to do anymore. He pulled my hands down from my face and just stared into my eyes.

"Maybe you should sign the papers?"

I smacked his hands away from my face and got up to leave.

"Carol wait…"

"How dare you, what is she sleeping with you too? Is my mother that seductive that she got you under her wing?"

"Carol it's not like that, just listen don't you think your mom will make your life a living hell if you don't sign these papers."

"She'll make my life a hell as long as she is living Reid there is no escaping her!"

I stood there in silence not knowing what else to say. I looked up at him; he was staring at me again. He took a couple of steps towards me; he stopped when we were face to face. He was only a couple of inches taller then me, just that perfect height. He took my hand in his,

"Carol, I have never done anything with your mother and trust me I don't intend to. Sure she's tried to seduce me, but come on I'm way to hot to resist."

I started laughing.

"Now there's that smile I've been missing, but Carol seriously if you're not going to sign them then you better be ready to face off with your mom."

"She is not my mother. My father died a month ago and my mother has been dead for over five years."

There was nothing else to be said it was the complete and utter truth, it was hard to say and hear, but it was how I felt.

"Reid is it ok if I stay here. I mean I have no where else to go, I'd stay in my car, but …"

"Carol shut up, come on lets get you settled."

I smiled and gave him a big hug. I walked silently behind him into the house. It was completely gorgeous, it was everything I knew Reid was, it was nothing like everyone else thought he was. As we walked in from the backyard an amazing, gigantic, kitchen came into my view. I couldn't believe it; he had everything I had ever dreamed of a completely furnished kitchen that was ready for any action blown its way. I had the urge to test it out, but I didn't want to mess up it up because it looked as if it had just been cleaned.

I walked over to his living room; green leather sofas and a big plasma television hanging on the wall over the fire place. I sat on the sofa and pulled my legs into a crossed position. The sofa was comfortable, my body sunk into the leather cushions. It was making me a bit drowsy, but I needed to stay awake, I wanted to talk to Reid.

"Carol, come upstairs."

I got up from the comfortable sofa and looked around for the stairs. It was a long spiralling staircase at the end of the hall way near the front door. I began to walk up, it was magical each peg was carved into with these antique images and symbols. Once I got to the top I noticed five rooms, I wondered if he was planning to have more kids then he had first told me three years ago.

Every room was empty except for two one was Reid's room and the other was the guest room. Reid's room was all him; cream walls, blue bed spread, wooden desk it was an identical match to his room back at his parents mansion. A pair of hands covered my eyes.

"What?"

"Shhh… keep your eyes and mouth shut."

I pouted my lips and crossed my arms dropping my shoulders, but all he did was simply laugh. He began to push me forward, down the hall.

"Come on princess."

"I'm not your princess and where are you taking me?"

"I said shut it already, geez you always were the stubborn one."

I didn't bother defending myself since it was the truth, I am stubborn. I smiled; he turned me onto another pathway and stopped. He opened the door to the unknown destination.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded my head to nervous to speak. I wasn't really sure why, but with his breath so close to my ear it made the hair on the back of my neck stand up and the close proximity between us makes chills run up and down my spine. He moved his hands from my eyes down to my shoulders while pushing me into the dark room. He turned on the lights, the room was gorgeous.

The funny thing was that the room looked identical to the one I had described to him, the one I had told him I wanted. I was speechless; it had a creamy coral tone to the walls, leaf green and creamy mattress with decoration pillows all over the bed. There was a connecting washroom that looked magnificent consisting of a shower, toilet and large whirl pool. The tiles were mostly white with random leafy green ones. I walked back into the room a few aroma candles were lit giving off a faint smell of baked cookies, my favourite!

"This is beautiful Reid, but I can't help but notice that it is exactly what I told you I wanted."

"I know. What can I say you're my inspiration."

We both stood their silent just staring into each others eyes. Even though his eyes were a dull brown I could see the faint glint of honey beaming out with happiness. Before I could say a word he looked away.

"Alright into bed already, I'm tired."

"But I have nothing to wear."

He scrambled to the drawer and threw me one of his t-shirts and a pair of boxers.

"These should let you swim."

"Thank you!"

I began to undo my pants when I noticed him still watching me.

"Aren't you going to turn around?"

"Why it's nothing I haven't seen before."

My jaw dropped as he smirked devilishly back at me

"You ass, so you were watching me when I swam and when I was getting out of the pool!"

"Not denying or agreeing to any accusation without my lawyer present."

We both began to laugh at that one

"Just turn around will you?"

He did as I asked, he turned around and faced the door, but he had been caught and we both knew it. I stripped down and into his boxers and t-shirt. My body looked as if it had been sucked up by the clothing. I walked up to him slowly and jumped on his back. He stumbled a bit in shock as I kept laughing at the site of his flustered face.

"Oh yah?"

He flipped me back into the bed and spun so that his body was positioned above mine trapping me under his firm, toned torso. I already knew what he was about to do. I screamed and laughed as his hands tickled every inch of my stomach and sides. I laughed continuously squirming beneath him trying to wiggle out of his grasp, but I was completely stuck.

"Stop!"

I cried out in laughter. He continued to torture my weak body.

"What? I didn't hear you?"

"STOP PLEASE!"

My body couldn't take anymore of the abuse I began to tear up from the laughter,

"Say that I am the awesome, sexiest man in the whole world!"

"YOUR'RE… THE AWESOME…UGLIEST MAN…IN THE WORLD!"

"Ugliest aye?"

He tickled me intensely and didn't show any motion of stopping. His hands travelled up and down my sides, all over my stomach. He knew all of my weak spots.

"STOP PLEASE!"

The tears were streaming down my cheeks. He stopped abruptly.

"Say you want me."

I looked up into hi eyes they were a mixture of embarrassment and sincerity. He wanted me to want him. Was that even possible? It was my chance to do what I have wanted to do for three years now. I took both of my hands slid them up his lean muscular torso and grabbed both sides of his head and brought his lips down to mine. It was just a simple peck, but the spark when we touched sent an electric current through my body. I stared up into his eyes, making the moment as serious as I wanted it to be, but before I could say it he up and left. He left me on the bed, in the dark, by myself.


	6. Matchmaker and awkward

"Latte with cinnamon on top please

"Latte with cinnamon on top please?"

I was at the local bakery / café waiting for Caleb. I had been in town for three days now and I still hadn't found the time to talk to my big brother. I wanted to tell him about the will and the papers and mom. Plus, I missed my big brother I haven't really talked to him in five years. I cooled down from the other day when I had found out my father was dead. Reid helped me to see that it wasn't Caleb's fault it was Marie's she should have told me that my father was dying or at lest dead, not that he was ill. Reid's helped me see a lot of things lately since I've been staying at his house. Even how I'm totally into him and he just ignores any topic that would lead to what happened that night we kissed. The door of the bakery / café chimed kind of reminding of the dancers at the private school when they use to belly dance. It was Caleb; he walked up to the counter and ordered his usual black coffee.

"Caleb over here."

"You never did like any other seat in here did you? Everything was to small to big, to smelly blah blah…"

"And this one was absolutely perfect!"

We laughed as we remembered the past, everything was simple then.

"Caleb… mom wants me to sign over my share of the will to her. I don't want to; she can't keep taking everything that was Dad's away from me. It's all I have left."

"I know Carol she handed me the same papers."

"What? Why? You're her little Caleb."

"I don't know, I guess since Dad died young she assumes she's not going anywhere yet."

"That's bullshit and you know it Caleb. Don't play the pity card for that woman!"

"Carol, she's your mother."

"No she's a monster whom didn't have the decency to tell her daughter that her father died. Don't let her control you Caleb. She is an evil, manipulative, bitch!"

"Think about it Carol… what's going to happen to her?"

"Who cares, she deserves to have nothing, all the pain she cause dad through the years, she never loved him Caleb."

"How would you know Carol you haven't been home in five years you don't know anything."

"That is not my fault and you know it. She sent me away she didn't want me she shipped me off as soon as I was old enough. How do you think I felt all alone Caleb?"

"I'm sorry. I know what mom did was wrong, but a lot of stuff was happening at home and she didn't want you there."

"You mean when she started to hit you or when she started sleeping with the pool boy. She is tearing our family apart, for all we know she could have killed dad!"

"It wasn't like that she just fell out of love with dad."

"Bull Caleb she never loved him not one bit, if anything all she was in it for was the money. She only had the two of us to please him. She doesn't want us and once we sign over these papers were history, you'll see!"

"That's enough Carol, she will not do that."

"Alright smarty pants when she kicks you out the door don't come back crying to me telling me I didn't warn you."

"So you're not going to sign them?"

"Nope. I assume you are right?"

"Yes, Carol she's not as bad as you think she is."

"Whatever you say Caleb you are throwing your life away. Everything father left you is going to soon be out the window."

"Hi! Am I interrupting anything?"

Sarah asked sitting down beside Caleb.

"No, how are you?"

"I've been better… how are you Carol? I heard what happened I truly am sorry."

"It's no problem really. I got over it. It's helped me in a lot of ways."

"Well that is a relief. Did you tell her?"

"Tell me what? Caleb are you keeping secrets?"

"I wanted to tell everyone together, but since you are my sister…"

"Yes?"

"We're engaged!"

Sarah lunged forward and attacked me with a hug while showing me the gorgeous rock on her left hand. My brother must have spent a fortune!

"Congratulations!"

"I want you to be my maid of honour."

I chocked on the bit of orange juice I was drinking.

"You what? But you hardly know me!"

"I know we haven't gotten to know each other, but we're going to be sisters and your brother tells me you're wonderful and I want us to be close."

I was speechless, what could I say to her she was sweet I could see why my brother loved her.

"I'd love to be your maid of honour."

She lunged for me again crushing me with force that she probably didn't even know she had. I looked over at Caleb and he was smiling he mouthed a thank you and I smiled in return. This was the beginning of a new and wonderful friendship… I hope.

"Hello everyone… what did I miss?"

No one was going to say anything so I did.

"Reid meet the new engaged couple Caleb and Sarah… and I'm the maid of honour."

I said keeping a straight smile, Reid began to laugh. He went over to Caleb and gave him one of their brotherly handshakes.

"Congratulations man!"

"Thanks one of my best mans?"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, oh and congratulations Sarah."

"Thank you Reid, you will be escorting Carol."

I stopped dead frozen. I turned to her with my eyes about to come out of their sockets. She winked at me and smiled. I have known her for what a couple of days and already she's playing miss matchmaker. Oh boy, am I in trouble or what? I turned my head over to Reid who had begun to eat some of my pancakes that the chef brought out for me for my five year reunion. He always made great pancakes! Reid's face was flustered and a bit red. I could see the embarrassment from a mile away others probably couldn't, but I knew what was going on in that head of his.

"So I was thinking we could set up a date planner so we both know what days we can plan and what days we can't. When we can go flower shopping and dress shopping stuff like that."

"It sounds great Sarah… when's the wedding?"

"Early fall which reminds me Caleb hunny we need to go talk to the priest to book our day for the ceremony, it's easier to work Carol and my schedule around if we get it done right away."

"No problem, let's go now?"

"Wonderful. I will talk to you later bye, bye Reid."

They walked away leaving me and Reid alone in a booth at the bakery / café with him eating my breakfast. I continued to stare at him.

"Did you want some?"

"They were mine at one point this morning, its ok I'll get Mickey to make me another batch."

"Sounds like a plan! Can you get another one for me too please?"

"Alright sparky just don't fly off the handle alright?"

"Mame, Yes Mame!"

He stood and saluted towards me I began laughing as I walked over to the counter to order more pancakes.


	7. betrayl but love?

I walked back over not really knowing what to say

I walked back over not really knowing what to say. Sure we were living in the same house, but one of us was usually out or busy or just never really around each other especially in each others rooms. I sat back down opposite of him.

"So have you spoken to Marie?"

"No and personally I wish people would stop mentioning her."

"Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's ok. Caleb is going to sign the papers."

"I see…"

"I see? That's all you have to say to that?"

"Well it's his prerogative, if he wants her to have his share then so be it, you can't keep track of every move he makes Carol."

"I know, but come on once he signs those papers she'll kick him out like yesterday's trash and we both know it. Don't deny it Reid."

"Your pancakes. Would you like more coffee?"

"No we're ok thank you."

I watched her walk away. I turned back to see Reid stuffing a large amount of pancake into his mouth, I frowned disgusted.

"Ok so the ladies a bitch, she is still both of yours mother, no one will ever be able to replace that."

"Whatever. Is there anything you have to do today or are you going back to your house?"

"No there is some stuff I have to take care of then I will be home sitting at the table waiting for my dinner to be served!"

He smiled as he spoke actually thinking that I would cook him dinner. I probably would too that's how well he knows me. I smiled back and got up to leave.

"Carol?"

I turned back to face him

"Don't stress so much you'll get early wrinkles."

I smiled and walked away he always did have a witty comment for every serious moment we had.

I walked out into the heat, did I tell you that I hated the heat. The heat today felt sticky and sweaty. The humidity was blazing. My phone began to ring, who could it be?

"Carol speaking?"

"Carol this is your mother come to the house this instant!"

"Why should I?"

"We must speak now! Get your butt over here!"

I hung up my phone and began to walk to the house when I had ran out of the house three days ago I had left Lucy there, she was still sitting in the drive way all by her lonesome, sitting in this blazing heat. It wasn't a long walk from the bakery / café to the house, if anything it was about a fifteen minute walk.

There she was my favourite red truck. She stood for all that I believed in and got me to any place I wanted to go. Even if she had a lack of an a/c. I walked up the house and rang the door bell. This wasn't considered my house anymore; I couldn't barge in when ever I wanted. I rang the door bell again. Maybe my mother had fired Rosita; maybe my mother found out the maid spoke English. That would be funny, to bad I missed it. I decided to ring the door bell once more if no one answered I would have to open the door myself. No one answered the door, what was going on in this house?

"Hello, any one home?"

No one responded. I walked in further searching some of the rooms from the main hallway.

"Oh Reid, darling you know you want to."

"Mrs. Wilson, please stop. I can't do that, it's not right."

"No one will know sweet heart; it can be our little secret."

Silence that was all I heard afterwards. My mother was giving Reid the chance to sleep with her and he wasn't taking it. I knew he wasn't what everyone else thought he was. I opened the doors to my father study.

"Nice…try…"

"Oh Reid!"

Reid's head flew up to face me after having kissed my mother. My mother continued on smiling at me, clearly realising that she had hurt me.

"How could you?"

"Carol it's not what it looks like I swear!"

"Enough just go back to what you were doing. I'm sorry for interrupting."

"Carol..."

I quickly turned around and speed walked out of the house wiping the tears that had begun to roll down my cheeks.

"Take your truck this time will you darling?"

That bitch, she had finally got to a place that hurt me. Reid actually kissed her and who knew what else was going on in that house that night. I ran back to Reid's house and locked all of the doors. He never carried around a key so there was no way for him to get in. I ran up to my room throwing my cell and keys onto the bed. I picked up the picture of Reid and I off the desk in the room. How could he sleep with my mother? How could he fall for her seductive ways? What an idiot! I threw the picture across the room watching it smash onto the wall across from me. Glass shattered everywhere. I began to pick it up, I had to keep the room clean, but I cut myself with a sharp piece.

"Ouch!"

I stuck my finger right into my mouth sucking on the blood. The glass went right through my skin and left a nice size slice across my index finger. I disinfected my finger and wrapped a nice size band aid around it, soon losing feeling in that one finger. I decided that I was going to take a nice hot bubble bath in the whirl pool. I needed to clear my head and I was in no mood to go swimming outside. The small indoor pool would have to do. I looked through the cabinets in the washroom; orange, strawberry, ginger, vanilla! I took the vanilla bottle of bubble liquid and poured it into the hot tub of running water. I began to remove my clothes; they had stuck to my body do to the horrendous humidity that was outside. I hate the heat! I stepped into the water; it was just that perfect temperature not to hot and not to cold. I sat in the water, the bubbles hovering over my body concealing any inappropriate areas.

"CAROL!"

Oh shit he was home. He was banging on the windows and doors all around the house. Serves him right for thinking I'd let him back into the house after he basically flaunted my mother in front of me. I kept my body in the tub relaxing and staying calm.

"CAROL!"

How did he get into the house I locked everything. His steps were making it awkwardly close to my room. Closer and closer until there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"CAROL! Did you not think I knew where I kept my spare key?"

"Personally I didn't think you were that smart."

"Why thank you, now open this door or I will come in."

"But I'm naked surely you have some respect for women's privacy."

"At the moment no, I'm coming in!"

And he did he unlocked the door with god knows what and walked into the bathroom and sat on the toilet.

"You can either put on some clothes and be nice or be stubborn like usual and stay in the tub."

I didn't bother to say a word or move for that matter, he should have already known my answer.

"Fine!"

He turned towards me and stopped looking at my body as I was lying in the whirl pool. He swallowed the lump that was in his mouth and cleared his throat.

"Nothing happened, you have to believe me!"

"Why should I?"

"You know I would never do anything with that woman I gave you my word remember?"

"So you go back on a lot of things, why would this be any different?"

"Jesus Carol! Don't you get it? I don't want your mother end of story!"

"That's not the end of the story Reid you kissed her! You full on were kissing her and she was groping you right in front of me!"

"She was groping me! She was groping me you said it yourself!. She kissed me Carol not the other way around."

"Why should I believe anything you say?"

"Have I lied to you yet?"

"You've been playing hot and cold with me for days. One minute you're sweet and nice and the next minute you're blowing me off for some bimbo. I can't keep going like this Reid. What do you want from me?"

"You already know what I want Carol. You're beautiful and special and I don't want to lose you the same reason I don't want your mother!"

I hesitated not knowing what else to say. He had called me beautiful no one had ever done that before except for my father. I stepped out of the tub and walked towards him. He turned his head and snapped his eyes shut.

"What are you doing?"

I turned his head towards mine and kissed him with every feeling that was whirling inside of me. I looked him passionately in the eyes with all the seriousness I could muster.

"I want you…"

PLEASE REVIEW OR I WON"T PUT UP ANYMORE REVIEW REVIEW!!


	8. Gone To Far

I woke up to the smell of baked cookies the same way I had fallen asleep the past couple of days

I woke up to the smell of baked cookies the same way I had fallen asleep the past couple of days. I loved it here, but it was even better waking up in Reid's arms. I opened my eyes to find him staring at me smiling. He pushed the hair from my face behind my ears,

"Good Morning." I smiled.

"Morning."

I was sore all over and needed a good stretch. Though at the same time felt relieved and relaxed, as if just for a minute all was right.

"How's breakfast sound?"

"Sounds amazing. Wait… can I cook? I've wanted to test out your kitchen from the moment I laid eyes on it."

Reid laughed that sexy laugh with that smile that made me melt inside.

"Sure, now get dressed."

He walked out of bed and I buried my head back into the pillow. My phone suddenly went off, I went in search of my pants that were discarder and thrown the night before.

"Hello?"

"Carol?"

"Caleb? What's wrong?"

"It's Sarah, she's in the hospital."

"I'm on my way."

I got out of bed and quickly threw on my clothes from the day before. Reid came out of the washroom looking at me weird.

"What's wrong?"

I looked up at him,

"Sarah's in the hospital… we have to go."

"I'll drive."

That was all he said and we were off to the closest hospital. He held my hand through the whole car ride.

"She's going to be ok."

"Caleb didn't sound so good Reid. I don't think she is ok. Not at all."

As we got to the hospital we ran through the doors to the receptionist's desk

"Sarah Winchester please?"

"Carol…"

I ran over to my brother and gave him a big hug; he was lifeless like someone had just taken away his soul, his body. My brother looked dead and I fear that the person who did this wanted exactly that.

"Caleb? Where is she?"

"There was an accident; she did this I'll kill her I will!"

"Caleb what are you talking about? Look at me!"

"Mom she…she did this to her!"

"You don't know that Caleb."

"She never liked Sarah, she always thought Sarah wasn't good enough, but Carol she was everything to me she was my other half."

"Caleb why do you keep saying was where is she Caleb?"

"In a coma."

I was shocked,

"What do you mean what happened?"

"The doctors are saying that she was hit, it was a hit and run. They also said that there were drugs in her system. She doesn't take drugs!"

"Wait Sarah was on drugs?" Reid commented on.

"NO! Someone drugged her. Carol it was her I swear it was her I will kill her if Sarah dies!"

"This doesn't make any sense, moms after me not you. You signed the papers."

"I was about to sign the papers when Sarah rushed in and told me not to. That she had found mom sleeping with Tom the pool boy and that she threatened Sarah's life if she ever told me. Sarah was supposed to seduce me into signing the papers so that she could marry me like we had planned. Mom wouldn't allow it so she gave her the ultimatum. She did this! She killed Sarah! She will pay!"

"She has taken this too far. She tries to seduce Reid, bribes Sarah, and hurts Sarah this has to end!"

"I promise you both that that woman is finished there will be no more from her."

"Caleb? Where are you going?"

"To finish some business."

"No Caleb stop! Listen to me calm down. We will make her pay I promise you, but not right now we have to stay with Sarah. She needs you of all people Caleb you need to stay with her I will figure this out trust me Marie will pay the price for what she has done to this family."

I sat down in the waiting room. Marie had gone too far. This time she needed to pay. For everything she has done to this family. She will get nothing, I could kill her myself if I have to.

"Sarah Winchester?"

The three of us stood up, the doctor did not look happy at all.

"I'm her fiancé. I am the closest thing she has to family."

"Maybe the three of you should sit down?"

We all took a seat in the waiting room.

"Sarah was hit and with the crash it caused severe brain damage. She is bleeding internally in her head. The blood has begun to suffocate the brain. During the surgery we took out as much blood as we could, but she lost so much and there was not enough time to replace it. She is permanently brain dead, due to the severe burst inside the brain. I'm sorry, but there is a ninety percent chance Sarah will never regain consciousness again… Now I know of this psychiatric ward not to far just into the next city. Maybe you want to check it out, she can be transferred there as soon as you are ready."

We sat there silence, the doctor gave us his condolences and left to another patient. I looked over at Caleb he looked as if he had died himself. He was pale white, yet I could see the anger in his eyes, he was going to get his revenge no matter what it took. Reid placed his arm around me and gave me a brief hug. It was all that I needed. I took out my cell phone and called Tyler.

"Meet us at Reid's house in ten minutes, call Pogue will you?"

I hung up and rose to my feet.

"What are you planning on doing?"

"What I should have done a long time ago, put that bitch in her place once and for all."

REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!! REVIEW!!


	9. advice pelase

I don't mean to sound like an idiot but can anyone give me advice??

I did it.

I broke up with my boyfriend of four months.

Which is nothing but he makes it something and he thought we had a future but we didn't and whats really weird is the fact that I don't know what to do because he keeps e-mailing me that he loves me and wants to fight for it

and he makes my mind turn to jumbled words and I don't know what to think anymore but I know that I don't have the energy to fight for a relationship where I feel we're only friends. Then he puts into my mind that he'll be the

only one for me forshit sake I'm 18! I'm too young for that but I end up rethinking and rethinking again and again…can anyone give me any advice??

I'm sorry to have been loading this on everyone but I thought that any one with an outsiders opinion could clear my head and help me think clearer then the cloud that's a complete mess right now…

thank you and I'm sorry


	10. the plan

"What are you planning on doing

"What are you planning on doing?"

"What I should have done a long time ago, put that bitch in her place once and for all."

The boys followed me out of the hospital. We got into our separate cars and drove to Reid's house. I lead the way speeding through the streets not caring whether I saw a police officer or not. I did hope there were none around. I needed the help of the boys and we needed to make a plan once and for all, to get rid of my mother. I drove up to his house and parked in the parking lot. The five of us walked inside. We all sat around the table in silence. Reid had filled the boys in on what happened to Sarah.

"I have a plan."

The boys looked at me curiously.

"We fake it make Marie think she's won and when she least expects it we take everything from under her."

"That's a great plan and all, but how are you planning to pull through with it?"

"Well Tyler that is where you come in. I need you to speak with the lawyer get him in on it show him the evidence and make him believe my mother is senile."

"Alright that's no problem I'll go call him now."

"That's covered what's next?"

"Reid I need you to convince her that you are on her side. Tell her you finally got it through my head and that I have given up the fight that I am signing the papers as we speak."

"What if she hits on me again."

"Do what ever you have to do to get her to listen and believe that you are totally. Make her believe you want her as much as she wants you. I trust you."

"Pogue I need you to make copies of the papers that my mother wants us to sign."

"Caleb you will go in first and sign the fake papers. Drink a scotch while you're at it and don't make her suspicious that you know that it was her who killed Sarah."

He nodded his head, but I knew he was mad and just wanted to kill the woman.

"I will go in after and catch her with Reid. She'll make me believe that you two are together and I'll freak out and tell her she won. Everyone break and meet at my mother's house in an hour. Reid you better go now."

He nodded his head; he kissed me on the forehead and was off.

"Good luck everyone. Let's hope this works."

An hour later I was standing in front of my mother's house. Caleb had just gone inside I was giving him fifteen minutes before I walked in after him. Everything was so far so good. Reid had given me the thumbs up as Marie was distracted with my brother. The bitch deserved everything that was coming to her. It was now or never and it was time to put her in her place. I walked into the house with the papers in hand.

"Mother!"

"Oh what a blessed day! Have you come too, to sign the papers?"

"You win; I can't take the pain anymore. You have torn this family to shreds. Look at Caleb he doesn't even look like a human being any more. You took everything I wanted away from me. I want to be done with you, done with this town forever."

"That sounds sad darling, I never meant to harm you."

"Bull shit mother, in every way possible you have been scheming behind my back through my whole life. I bet after you sent me away things at home became even wore. Is that when you started sleeping with the pool boy?"

"You have no proof of that. You can say all you want, just sign the damn papers!"

"What if I don't?"

She shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out a gun.

"I said sign the papers!"

I stood completely still; this wasn't part of the plan. When had she gotten a gun?

"Now mother don't do anything you will regret."

"What is it that I will regret Caleb once she signs the papers I will be rid of the both of you once and for all!"

"See what did I tell you Caleb, all she was going to do was kick us to the curve once she had our share of the will."

"You see darling I'm not going to kick you to the curve I was actually thinking of killing you here and letting Tom take care of the consequences. I can always say he went on a crazy rampage and I shot him in self defence. My poor babies dead by a crazy pool boy."

"That won't go anywhere and you know it."

"And why not I have the papers and I still have your man Carol. "

"No he doesn't, he loves me."

"Oh really, then why did he just confess to loving me?"

"Did you really do that? Did you tell this slut you loved her?"

"Carol, it's not what it seems."

A tear strolled down my cheek. It was all a game, but it was really beginning to affect me. My mother saw the tear and smirked devilishly in my direction.

"Tell her Reid, tell her how we made love and that you screamed for more all night long."

The tears were now flowing freely. I saw that through Reid's eyes that she was lying, but it hurt to hear.

"That is enough you selfish bitch, you killed Sarah. Do you know that the crash caused her to be brain dead?"

"It was for your own good Caleb imagine if you actually married her, her status was no where on your level."

"STOP THIS!" I yelled

"I hate you; you stole my family, my best friend, and my boyfriend all in a couple of days. What else do you want huh me? Take me do what you want with me. I'm nothing anymore. I have nothing to live for do it kill me!"

She pointed the gun in my direction; she pulled back the safety and had her finger dangling on the trigger. I closed my eyes waiting for the bullet I heard the gun go off, but felt nothing. I opened my eyes and found Reid lying in front of me with a bullet in his right arm.

"REID!"

I fell to the floor and held him with everything I had. There was another gun shot. I looked up, everything had happened so fast. Tom the pool boy had the gun in his hand pointed at the now bleeding body of Marie. He had come in out of no where, stole the gun from my mother and shot her without hesitation. My brother walked over to check her pulse.

"She's dead."

REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW!!


	11. finale

"She's dead

"She's dead. Where did you come from?"

"Marie and I have been sleeping together for quite some time as both of you know and I am truly sorry, but you have to understand that your father also knew about our affair. She had been threatening me for weeks to help her take the both of you down, but I knew better. I knew that once she was rid of the both of you I would be the next to go. I had to stop her before she hurt either of you. I am sorry Caleb she did drug Sarah, she had slipped it into her drink earlier in the day when she had, had a chat with her about marrying you."

"But Sarah caught the both of you?"

"I wanted her two, I began to assault your mother publically in the house and Sarah saw us. Your mother threatened her, but Sarah no longer cared. She was a brave one that girl."

"Do you know if my mother crashed the car into her?"

"No she didn't, but I know she had someone do it she was constantly on the phone with someone who did her dirty work."

"Did you happen to catch the person's name?" asked Caleb

"No I didn't. I'm sorry. I knew I had to act fast. When Reid came in and began that gibberish story of being on her side, I knew something was up. You all devised a very good plan."

"Thank you, but she wasn't exactly supposed to die."

"What are we going to do with the body?" asked Reid.

"Well let's cover her in blankets and bag the body. The blood shouldn't leak through that way."

I went to fetch the bed sheets from the linen closet. We began to roll the body into the sheets and put her in a body bag. We zipped it up and threw it onto the couch.

"We need to clean up the evidence. Tom deal with the gun, make sure no ones prints are left on it and that no bullets are missing. Caleb sneak the body out to my truck and cover it with the tarp that's back there. I will start on the floor and clean up the blood. Reid sit on the couch try not to get any blood on it I will be with you in just a minute."

Everyone did as they were told and did it with no questions asked. I was still in shock to what had just happened deal with the sheets. What had just happened here today? We had set up a trick and the woman ends up dead.

"Reid, can you walk?"

"Yes, just help me up."

I winced at the site of the blood and the deep graze the bullet had left. I took out the rubbing alcohol and began to disinfect the shot. He winced out in pain making me feel worse.

"I'm sorry…"

"Why are you sorry? You didn't shoot me."

"No, but I got you into this mess."

"Hey it's you and me now, I get into whatever trouble you get into. We're a team ok?"

I smiled a tear flowing freely down my cheek.

"Hey come here, don't cry. You were amazing today and by this time next week you'll be making me breakfast finally!"

I began to laugh he always did have a way of cheering me up.

"Come on let's get you to the hospital, I am pretty sure you need some stitches."

We left the washroom and walked outside to the truck where Caleb was standing. He looked up as we moved towards him.

"So what are we going to do with the body?"

"We'll think of something let's just relax take in the day and be happy that we got out of that mess alive."

"The only one that didn't was Sarah."

We stood there in silence, there was nothing to say, we may now be rid of the one woman who made our lives hell, but we also lost that one friend and fiancé whom could never be replaced.

"We just have to believe that Sarah is in a better place now. We have to believe she is safe and happy and that she would definitely not want us mopping around like this."

I grabbed both of the boy's hands and looked up into the sky. I knew at that moment that everything was going to be ok, we just had one last detail to finish.

"It is a beautiful facility you have here. I wanted to make sure my brother's wife had a beautiful place to live in, she always did love the abstract scenery."

"Yes Miss. Danver's, we have the best of care here at Hunsville Psychiatric Ward. No one will have any in or out privileges to seeing the patient except for a number of people on a specific list. The patient is treated with the upmost respect and cared for like any other human being due to their condition. Sorry what did you say happened to your brother's wife?"

"A terrible accident, it put her straight into a coma. Never to wake up again. She was my best friend."

The tears began to stream freely now without me even trying. It was the truth Sarah was my best friend, but we weren't putting Sarah away we were putting Marie Wilson away, to be locked up where no one can find her. All people know is that she went clinically insane.

"The hospital will transport Marie first thing tomorrow morning. This is a wonderful place I am positive she is in good hands. Good day."

"Good-bye Miss. Danver's."

I walked out of the hospital taking off my scarf and glasses. My Lucy was outside waiting for me. I got into the front seat and stared over at the men in the truck with me.

"We're a go. She will be transferred here tomorrow. Caleb you are the only one on that list; you have all the power over what happens to her, whom sees her and whom doesn't see her."

"Thank you Carol for everything."

"Hey, that's what sisters are for!"

"And the problem, in the back?"

"Don't worry it'll be taken care of… now get out of my truck."

He opened the door and hoped out closing it as he walked into the hospital to do what ever it was he needed to do.

"So… where to now?"

"How about a short trip to the other side of the country, no one will suspect anything there."

"Sounds like a plan."

I started Lucy's engine and we were on our way; me, a stitched up Ryan and the real Marie Danver's lying dead in the trunk… literally. Did I ever tell you how much I hated my mother? She always reminded me of the heat.


End file.
